Bestias
by ShadowI8
Summary: El mercado negro era una forma sencilla de ganar dinero. La gente pagaba sumas exorbitantes de oro por los objetos que llenaban sus deseos y fantasías estrafalarias. Las hadas, duendes y todo tipo de criaturas se vendían como si fuesen joyería, pero lo que realmente dejaba a la gente viviendo como ricos era contrabandear dragones y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos.
1. 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Llegaron a la ciudad luego de días viajando. Ambos planeaban llegar al mercado a vender lo que habían encontrado por el camino, desde cosas que estaban tiradas por ahí entre los arbustos, desde obsequios que conseguían en algunas aldeas que ayudaban, hasta tesoros que recuperaban de ladrones y malandros con los que se topaban por ahí. No iban a vender todo lo que tenían, solo lo que no necesitaban y estorbaba en sus bolsos. Quizás no solo iban a conseguir dinero a cambio, también otros bienes, como ropa o cosas similares, aunque iba a ser difícil que Eijirō se despegara de la pañoleta que tenía en el cuello y que había sido obsequio del rubio. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Los dos caminaban por el mercado que se encontraba repleto de puestos de todo tipo y donde andaban cientos de personas que iban de un lado al otro, llenos de jovialidad. El pelirrojo y el rubio hacían un equipo excelente; el mayor era esplendido regateando y manteniéndose firme con los precios de los objetos a cambiar, mientras que el de dientes afilados, con su carisma, atraía a la gente interesada. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Habían llegado a la ciudad temprano en la mañana y para cuando terminaron ya era pasado el mediodía. Dieron una vuelta en el mercado, en donde compraron algo de comer para, después, dirigirse a la plaza más cercana y sentarse en la primera banca vacía. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¿Sigues molesto? — preguntó el pelirrojo a la vez que comía. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—No lo estoy— gruñó, clavando el palillo de madera con demasiada fuerza en la bolita de carne que yacía sobre su plato—. Es solo que la gente es muy estúpida. No es no. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Ya sabes que todo lo relacionado con dragones es muy demandado. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¿Y eso a mi qué me importa? Esto es mío—mencionó, señalando rápidamente el collar que decoraba su piel—. Debió dejar de insistir luego de que le dije que no por decima vez. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Al final entendió. Quizás la próxima vez deberías esconderlo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"El rubio no dijo nada y se limitó a gruñir por segunda vez, devorando toda la carne en un parpadeo a diferencia del pelirrojo que degustaba lentamente sus alimentos. Eijirō observaba la plaza de la ciudadela que estaba desértica en comparación del mercado, pero esto no era problema para él porque luego de ser asfixiado por numerosa gente necesitaba algo de espacio para respirar con tranquilidad y libertad. Mientras masticaba desinteresado, pasando por alto el hecho de que Bakugō estaba jugueteando con su collar, miró en la distancia algo que sin dudar le llamó la atención. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Un par de jóvenes caminaban a unos metros de distancia; el más alto era rubio, con una sonrisa brillante cual Sol y con unos ojos animados del color del cielo, el otro, que era más bajo, se encontraba cubierto por una capa larga de color blanco y capucha que escondía casi por completo su rostro. Eijirō sentía una extraña curiosidad por aquel joven, por ello sus ojos rojizos se mantenían completamente fijos en su figura, sobre todo cuando sus manos despejaron su rostro, dejando al aire su cabello azabache y un par de orejas puntiagudas. Katsuki se extrañó cuando su acompañante dejó su comida de lado, sobre el cemento oscuro de la banca donde estaban acomodados. Observó como el pelirrojo se acercaba con decisión al par de muchachos que pasaban por ahí y, arrugando las cejas rubias, le siguió. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¿Tamaki?— musitó el de dientes afilados una vez estuvo a una distancia prudente de los jóvenes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"El rubio que le acompañaba paró su charla y el pelinegro se giró a mirar al recién llegado. Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad, observando de arriba abajo a Eijirō como si acabase de ver un fantasma. Tamaki llevó una de sus manos a su boca que se abría con asombro mientras la otra se extendía hacia el menor, temiendo que si lo tocaba éste iba a desaparecer cual humo en el aire. El pelirrojo podía entender esto a la perfección, él mismo se sentía lleno de confusión y miedo, pero estaba decidido a confirmar que era quien creía, así que, envalentonado de manera milagrosa, se lanzó a abrazar al morocho con fuerza casi desmesurada. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Tamaki le correspondió el gesto sin dudar, cubriendo al menor entre sus brazos con facilidad y apachurrándolo contra su cuerpo menudo como si se tratara de un felpudo. No podía creer que estuviera ahí con él luego de tanto tiempo, incluso había creído que el otro había fallecido luego del incidente que habían vivido largos años atrás. Sentía su calor corporal, su respiración y su palpitar. Se aliviaba tanto de tenerlo entre sus brazos, que realmente lo estuviera tocando, que siguiera siendo algo tangible y existente. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos temerosos, aunque ni un solo sollozo escapaba de sus labios. Era consciente de que el menor estaba llorando por igual al percibir que sus ropas se mojaban ahí donde se encontraba presionado el rostro de éste, además de que podía oír los gemiditos y jadeos que soltaba sin remedio. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"El pelinegro separó ligeramente al pelirrojo de sí para mirarlo de frente. Sus manos delgadas acunaron el rostro de Eijirō con cariño, notando como éste ya no era redondo y hasta había adoptado facciones muy masculinas en comparación con antes. Ambos, con ojos abnegados en lágrimas, se sonrieron llenos de alegría, apreciando al contrario para recuperar años perdidos en solo unos segundos y fijándose en cuanto habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Eijirō, ¿qué te has hecho en el cabello? — comentó el pelinegro, con voz temblorosa y rota, viendo el peinado estrambótico que éste llevaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¿No me veo bien?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Por supuesto que sí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Rieron tontamente, volviendo a abrazarse con fuerza. Y el mayor ni siquiera se preocupaba de que alguien los pudiese ver en ese momento. Solo quería tener a su hermanito de vuelta. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Parece un puercoespín— comentó Bakugō, cruzado de brazos y llamando la atención de ambos. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa al de orejas alargadas en forma de saludo—. Hey. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Aun abrazando al pelirrojo, Tamaki extendió una de sus manos al rubio de ojos rubíes que, milagrosamente, se acercó sin chistar y unió ésta con la propia. Sabia que no lo iba a abrazar, pero con eso tenía suficiente. Se quedaron así unos instantes, unos que resultaron largos, compartiendo aquel encuentro que hasta al rubio le pareció entrañable a pesar de ver como los otros dos seguían llorando como molestos niños de seis años. Hacía tiempo que no veía de esa forma a Eijirō y se sentía extraño apreciar como éste se aferraba al morocho que, en ese entonces, ya era más bajo que ellos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Finalmente, se alejaron uno del otro y el rubio liberó la mano del mayor. Eijirō se pasaba las manos por el rostro, retirando todas las lágrimas que corrían aun por sus mejillas y las que se atoraban en sus pestañas rizadas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¿Estás bien? — preguntó el de ojos azules, posicionando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del de orejas puntiagudas, mirándole con genuina preocupación. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Sí, sí. No pasa nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Ajá— replicó el de cabellos como la ceniza—. Presentanos siquiera. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Oh, es verdad. Uhm— señaló al par, mirando con lagrimas aun en los ojos al de cabello dorado—, ellos son Eijirō y Katsuki, son… uhm… prácticamente mis hermanos. Él es Mirio, un amigo…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Mucho gusto— musitó el de dientes afilados, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza—. Lamentamos interrumpir. Es solo que hace mucho que no nos veíamos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Ya veo. Bueno, entonces, ¿por que no los llevamos con nosotros, para que se pongan al día en un lugar más cómodo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¿Y Fat Gum? ¿Estará bien con que lleguemos con ellos?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—No creo que diga nada. Por ahora estamos desocupados— el morocho asintió con cierta inseguridad, mas ella se esfumó en cuanto la mano del rubio sujeto la suya con apoyo—. Anda. Así van a tener tiempo suficiente para hablar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Está bien. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"El grupo de jóvenes comenzaron su caminata directo a su destino, entre las anécdotas relatadas con emoción por el pelirrojo, los gruñidos y regaños de Katsuki, y los comentarios pequeños del morocho que escuchaba atentamente a cada cosa que el par decía. Togata, por otro lado, miraba en silencio al de orejas alargadas, feliz de que éste pareciera animado en comparación con lo usual; no esperaba que él pudiera actuar de esa forma, para nada asustadiza, con alguien que no fuese él o Taishiro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Luego de algunos minutos, arribaron a una casona bastante grande, con un letrero colgando de la parte superior que decía algo con respecto a servicios de seguridad. En el interior no había muchas personas más que un hombre rubio, altísimo, que se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio de madera lleno de papeles, sacos de piel y un montón de cachivaches desperdigados por toda la superficie. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Bienvenidos— musitó él, alzando la mirada de unos documentos que leía para observar a los recién llegados—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Con quién vienen?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Estamos de regreso…— respondió el de cabellos oscuros, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos—. Son conocidos míos… ¿Le molesta si se quedan aquí unos momentos?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—No, no. Pasen, pasen. Están en su casa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Gracias, lamentamos la intromisión— habló el joven de dientes afilados, caminando tímidamente por el lugar hasta sentarse en una silla de cojín rojizo y decorados barrocos, descansando alrededor de una mesa de centro hecha con caoba. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Bakugō examinaba todo el lugar, observando el desastre de tesoros y demás objetos peculiares que llenaban la habitación. Habían artículos varios, desde armas hasta herramientas de navegación. Algunas cosas ni siquiera las había llegado a ver ni con tantos años de vagabundeo como los había vivido. Le resultó interesante y de inmediato llamó su atención. Se dejó caer desdeñosamente en la silla junto al pelirrojo, colocando una pierna sobre la otra con aire prepotente y aun con sus ojos rojizos viajando por el lugar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Mirio hablaba con Taishiro de temas desconocidos para el rubio de ojos rojizos mientras que Tamaki estaba en una esquina, moviendo cosas de cocina en una de las tantas mesas que había y que descansaba debajo de una alacena de vidrio repleta de vasos y demás herramientas. A los pocos segundos el morocho apareció frente a ellos, dejando una bandeja de plata sobre la mesa donde yacían un par de tazas llenas de té y acompañadas por un platito con galletas. Eijirō atacó sin dudar los bizcochitos de forma redonda, atascándose varios de éstos en la boca al mismo tiempo y siendo observado con diversión por el muchacho de cabellos negros. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¿Qué es aquí? — preguntó Bakugō, tomando con una mano la taza y aun admirando los alrededores. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Oh. Uhm… es una organización donde nos encargamos de proteger la seguridad de quienes lo ameritan. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Fuena fenial./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Eijirō, no hables con la boca llena— le reprendió Tamaki, viendo como éste daba un sorbo a su té para bajar las galletas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Perdón. Pero ¿trabajas aquí?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Sí… desde hace unos años. Fat Gum me lo permitió luego de conocernos. Además, vivó en la sección de arriba, con él. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¡Aunque eso a Mirio no le gusta! — anunció el dueño del lugar desde su sitio, ocasionando que el morocho enrojeciera violentamente y que el rubio riera con nerviosismo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Ah…— el pelirrojo rio por lo bajo, más cuando el mayor tosió con vergüenza—. ¿Qué ha sido de ustedes?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Estamos por aquí y por allá— dice el rubio de ojos rubíes, meneando una de sus manos sin darle mucha importancia—. Viajamos por todos lados, y hacemos algo similar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¡Sí! Ayudamos a la gente que lo necesita y a cambio nos dejan hospedarnos con ellos en sus aldeas o nos dan obsequios. Por eso hemos venido al mercado, para vender lo que no necesitamos. Aunque ahora no sabemos a donde iremos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Pensaba que podríamos dirigirnos a las zonas costeras, aunque la humedad le sigue molestando a Eijirō. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¿No tienen adonde volver? — Preguntó Togata, sentándose de pronto junto al morocho. El menor de dientes afilados negó con la cabeza mientras él y Bakugō tomaban de sus tazas—. ¿Y si se quedan?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"El rubio cenizo comenzó a toser, ahogándose con la bebida y logrando que el pelirrojo se angustiara, empezando a darle palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Por mí está bien— comentó Taishiro, siguiendo con su trabajo—. Mientras más gente que nos ayude mejor. Además de que aún tenemos una habitación desocupada, podrían quedarse ahí. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¡¿De verdad?!— chilló con emoción Eijirō, aun golpeando a su acompañante que ya solo jadeaba y a quien miró con ilusión—. ¡¿Podríamos?!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¡Primero dejame respirar, con una mierda!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Vamos, Katsuki. ¿No suena bien? Que vivamos aquí no nos impide seguir viajando. ¡Y podremos estar con Tamaki de nuevo! Además, nos van a pagar, ¿no?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—No mucho, pero sí. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—No lo sé, lagartija… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Piénsalo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Los ojos rubíes del rubio observaron la vajilla que había en la mesa, pasándose el antebrazo por los labios para limpiarse cualquier rastro de té, y luego admiró los ojos del pelirrojo, grandes y brillantes, llenos de anhelos. Aseguró que necesitaba pensarlo y se levantó de su sitio, saliendo por la puerta principal, ganándose un suspiro de Eijirō lleno de compasión./span/p 


	2. 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Bakugō caminó unos instantes, apenas alejándose unos metros del edificio del cual había salido. Sus brazos se cruzaron y su semblante pasó de denotar molestia a ser sombrío y meditabundo. Aquel sujeto, Fat Gum se llamaba, les estaba permitiendo a él y a Eijirō trabajar ahí, además de ofrecerles alojamiento. Recordó lo que el pelirrojo había dicho hacia unos segundos atrás acerca de poder volver a estar con Tamaki. Eso, debía admitir, le parecía una idea agradable hasta cierto punto, sin embargo le causaba temor por igual. ¿Volver a acoplarse a una sociedad? ¿Convivir con más personas y formar nuevas relaciones? No podía. Se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, porque, aunque la herida ya había sanado, tenía una cicatriz que le recordaba ese suceso espantoso de su pasado que le dejó marcado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Él no tenía interés en tratar de formar amistades y demás con otra gente, de verdad que no, pero el ofrecimiento del rubio sonaba tentador en ciertos aspectos, como que tendrían un lugar fijo donde podrían bañarse sin temor a que las sanguijuelas se les pegaran, donde podrían comer sin preocuparse de los osos o lobos que pudieran merodear por ahí, etc. Sí, sonaba como una buena opción, solo que tenía miedo de volver a perder todo, sobre todo ahora que lo único que le quedaba era Eijirō y, gracias a Dios, Tamaki./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¿Quieres hablar?— le preguntó el pelirrojo que acababa de salir y acercársele de manera silenciosa y sorpresiva./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Katsuki no dijo nada, apretando la mandíbula y golpeando repetidas veces el pie contra el suelo. Eijirō pronunció nada por igual, y se limitó a mirarle con completa atención, esperando a que su mejor amigo actuara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¿Tú qué piensas?— quiso saber el rubio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Bueno. Suena como una idea genial. Estuve hablando un poco con onii-san para ver más o menos como era el trabajo para él y dijo que suele viajar a diferentes partes del mundo, así que podríamos seguir explorando y demás, pero con ciertas ventajas, ¿no crees? Aquí es más difícil ser un blanco perfecto para los cazafortunas... Por ejemplo.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Los ojos rojizos del mayor miraron por el rabillo de su párpado al contrario durante un corto rato antes de volverse a fijar en los adoquines de la calle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Si se quedaban, habrían muchos beneficios y Eijirō había mencionado el más importante de todos ellos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Bakugō lo pensó un segundo más, asintió con la cabeza y dio la vuelta para volver a la propiedad de Fat Gum. Una vez entró, con el pelirrojo detrás suyo, todos le miraron en completo silencio y él, sin más, se acercó hasta el escritorio del rubio de gran estatura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Acepto tu propuesta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¡Estupendo!— aseguró el mayor de todos, con su extraña sonrisa haciéndose más alegre—. Es un trabajo interesante. Y no se dejen engañar por el desastre aquí, allá arriba todo está perfectamente ordenado y es muy acogedor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Hemos dormido en lugares peores./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Katsuki— le miró Eijirō de manera acomplejada, como si quisiera regañarlo por su comentario innecesario, pero solo miró a Fat Gum y se reverenció—. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Es usted muy amable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—No es nada, muchachos. En este tipo de labores lo mejor es tener un equipo numeroso para abarcar más personas y ayudar a cuántos nos sean posibles. Y la casa se animará con su presencia, estoy seguro de ello. Pero bueno, deben estar cansados de viajar tanto y seguro quieren asearse y dormir un poco, ¿no?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Eso sería agradable, siendo sincero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Puesto así, Tamaki les ayudará a instalarse y todo eso. Podremos hablar bien de sus aptitudes y demás correspondiente al trabajo en otro momento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"El aludido asintió, sin reprochar ni demostrar desagrado por la idea, y guió al par hacia unas escaleras al fondo del lugar que llevaban a los pisos superiores. Subieron, pasando de largo la primera planta que consistía en una sala anexada a una pequeña cocina bien amueblada. En el segundo piso había un pasillo algo angosto y con dos puertas en las respectivas paredes laterales. Tamaki se dirigió al fondo y abrió la puerta de la izquierda, mostrando una habitación amplia, pero con muy escasos muebles; solo dos camas individuales y un ropero justo en un costado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Ponganse cómodos— sonrió el morocho en la entrada mientras Eijirō avanzaba hasta la cama más cercana—. Les avisaré cuando el baño esté listo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Gracias— musitó el rubio antes de ver al mayor partir y cerrar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Miró el sitio. Era insípido y carente de... Lo que sea, pero podía arreglarse con algo de dedicación y tiempo. Vio a Eijirō tumbarse en el colchón más próximo a la puerta, boca abajo, y no demoró ni en segundo en sentirse totalmente bien. Él, por otro lado, le costó un minuto entero el moverse de su sitio, acercándose a la cama libre y observando las mantas de piel afelpada de animales que le cubrían. Se sentó al borde, apreciando como la espalda del pelirrojo subía y bajaba con su calmada respiración, y, posteriormente, se tumbó de espaldas, con las manos sobre el abdomen desnudo y fijándose entonces en el techo de madera castaña./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;".../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Sintió que algo le mecía con extrema suavidad e insistencia, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que abrir los ojos de manera cansada, topándose con el rostro tímido de Tamaki. El morocho le aseguró que debía levantarse y darse un baño mientras el agua estaba caliente, y él obedeció con somnolencia. Siguió al mayor por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño donde se despojó de sus ropas y se aseó velozmente puesto que deseaba volver a su cama. Tamaki se encargó de tomar sus prendas sucias para llevárselas y dejó en cambia un par de pantalones cafés junto a una camisa de lino negra y holgada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Kastuki, media hora después, ya estaba en su nueva habitación donde Eijirō se encontraba dormido plácidamente, y se acomodó bajo las mantas de su propia cama para descansar aún con el cabello húmedo; el pelinegro le había regañado de forma muy pasiva por ello, pero el rubio le ignoró por completo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Tamaki suspiró y vio al par que ya se encontraba sumido en sus respectivos sueños. Sonriendo, salió del lugar y cerró la puerta, dando media vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras y espantandose cuando se topó con Mirio inmediatamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Lo siento— sonrió el de ojos azules—. No quise asustarte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Avisa antes de aparecer de la nada...— pidió el más joven en un tono de voz bajito y encaminándose hacia las escaleras—. Por favor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Creí que me habías oído— Tamaki negó—. Venía a ver si todo estaba bien. ¿Cómo se encuentran?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Dormidos. Parecen estar exhaustos.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"El morocho calló y bajó la mirada a sus pies con aire triste y lleno de culpabilidad. Togata no entendía por qué aquella reacción, si hacia nada se veía completamente feliz al lado del pelirrojo y el rubio. Sintió curiosidad y preocupación por el de cabellos oscuros como la noche./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¿Pasa algo?— indagó, con la pequeña esperanza de que él confiara en su persona como para decirle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—No, no. No es nada. Pensaba qué hacer para comer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"El rubio no le creyó, mas se guardó la duda y la insatisfacción. Quizás no era un buen momento para hablar de lo que sea que tuviese así a Tamaki, aún si eso era lo que quería. Mirio deseaba saber más de aquel joven de orejas puntiagudas y quería que le tuviera la misma confianza que él, pero el morocho era una persona muy insegura y reservada, demasiado tímida para abrirse incluso a él aún después de años conociéndose. Contuvo un suspiro de derrota y siguió a Tamaki hacia la cocina./span/p 


	3. 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Se despertó abruptamente con miedo producto de una terrible pesadilla. Cansado se llevó las manos al cabello y a la cara, viendo el Sol que se colaba entre las cortinas de su ventana. Hizo amago de levantarse de la cama, dispuesto a comenzar sus labores para aquel día, pero sintió que algo se aferraba a su camisa de dormir impidiéndole mayor movimiento. Se volteó y miró a Eijirō completamente dormido, acompañado de Katsuki. El pelirrojo yacía de costado hacia el pelinegro, sujetándole la camisa de lino con una mano, de manera fuerte, mientras que el rubio dormitaba con la espalda pegada a la del primero, tan calmado que hasta se veía más joven. ¿En qué momento se colaron a su habitación?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Con sumo cuidado, se liberó del agarre del menor y bajó del pequeño espacio en el que estaba recostado en el colchón, asegurándose de cubrir correctamente al par con las cobijas. Sonrió enternecido, recordando cosas de antaño que de alguna forma eran agridulces, y se dio media vuelta para salir del cuarto. Escuchó ruido provenir del piso inferior mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia éste, y poco después se encontró con Fat Gum y Mirio en la cocina; el primero se encargaba del desayuno y el segundo se dedicaba a poner la mesa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Buenas...— musitó con extrema suavidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¡Buenos días, Tamaki!— habló el mayor de los tres sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Cómo están nuestros nuevos inquilinos?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Siguen dormidos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Seguro estaban muy cansados. Me pregunto de dónde venían— decía Mirio, terminando de colocar la vajilla sobre la mesa de madera—. Debieron viajar mucho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Sí. Eijirō me contó que venían del Desierto de Cristal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¿Qué hacían allá?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Explorar, supongo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Pues sí que hicieron un largo camino— aseguró Fat Gum—. Dejemos que sigan en su bello mundo de ensueño. De todos modos hoy no hay mucho que hacer más que arreglar algunos papeles y pagos. Nada grandioso que requiera mayor atención./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¿Significa que tenemos día libre?— Togata le miró, con ojos esperanzados cual niño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Por el momento. Sí. A menos que surja algo de urgencia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Espero que no— musitó bajito el morocho mientras se deslizaba en una de las sillas hasta sentarse—. Ha pasado mucho desde que tuve tiempo para matar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Lo haces sonar como si te explotara, Tamaki. Solo quiero sacar a relucir tu potencial./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"El joven soltó un ruido curioso que solo fue percibido por su mejor amigo. Escucharon la campana que se mecía sobre la esquina del lugar, enlazada con un cordón traslucido de pesca hacia el piso inferior hasta terminar en una manija que colgaba fuera de la puerta principal, en la fachada, a función de timbre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Iré a ver quién es— se apresuró Mirio a sabiendas que Tamaki no soportaba hablar con otra gente por su terrible ansiedad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"El morocho le agradeció internamente y le vio descender por las escaleras con rapidez, dejándolo solo con su jefe que seguía moviéndose de aquí a allá frente a la encimera donde yacían los diversos platos y cuencos con comida a medio preparar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Muy bien— habló Fat Gum, oyendo la voz amistosa de Togata que se mezclaba en una conversación con alguien más—. Parece que se distraerá un buen rato con el cartero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Le gusta hablar con él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Sí, comprendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"El mayor tomó platillo por platillo para dejarlo sobre la mesa ya puesta, siendo ayudado a los pocos segundos por el joven de alargadas orejas que, a diferencia suya, se movía con gracia y lentitud./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó de pronto el adulto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Los ojos oscuros del más bajo se clavaron entonces en el rubio que prosiguió con su labor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Ya sabes— acotó al no recibir respuesta—. Él dijo que los presentaste como tus hermanos. Y aunque no lo hayas dicho, seguro porque Mirio estaba ahí, sé que se trata de ellos, ¿no? Los que habías buscado con tanta desesperación hace unos años./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Tamaki colocó suavemente un tazón sobre la madera oscura y picada de la mesa donde comían, por lo general solo él y su jefe, y miró los ojos claros y maduros del mayor que entonces le dedicaban un gesto lleno de comprensión y seriedad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Sí...— soltó, con voz ligeramente temblorosa—. Estoy bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¿De verdad?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Sí... Ahm... Pero preferiría no hablar del tema por el momento... Si no es mucho pedir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Bueno— dijo el rubio al entender la gravedad y profundidad de la situación—. Sí, de acuerdo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Gracias./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Dejaron de escuchar el murmullo lejano de la plática que se desarrollaba en la planta baja y fue sustituido por el sonido de pasos que comenzaron a ascender por la escalera hasta llegar a donde estaban./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;".../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Muy bien— sentenció el dueño del lugar sentado detrás de su escritorio de madera y uniendo sus manos sobre su abdomen, mirando con ojos severos al par de jóvenes que yacían frente suyo—. Hablemos de sus aptitudes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Tamaki estaba al fondo de la habitación, barriendo y limpiando el polvo del montón de cachivaches que tenían. Mantenía su oído atento a lo que su jefe y sus hermanos estuvieran conversando, sintiendo que la ansiedad le hacía bombear ferozmente el corazón y agradeciendo que Togata había salido a un encargo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¿Qué pueden hacer?— preguntó Fat Gum./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Katsuki, con su mirada carmesí clavada en él, tomó el mango de su espada que le colgaba de la cadera y la desenvainó, mostrando lo grande y afilada que era. Lucía vieja y oxidada de algunas zonas, pero conservaba su color dorado que adornaba la empuñadura. El mayor de todos dedujo que aquella arma debía haber servido al muchacho durante muchos años, pues parecía ser de una aleación de acero muy antigua que había sido dejada de usar para ese entonces./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Sé usar armas de todo tipo— explicaba Bakugō—, pero la espada es lo que mejor manejo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Y es muy bueno planeando estrategias de ataque y defensa— corroboró Eijirō, cruzando miradas un instante con el contrario—. También sabe una que otra cosa de magia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Sí. No soy excepcional, solo la utilizo en casos de extrema emergencia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Y, ¿tú? — Fat Gum observó cómo el pelirrojo se giraba a mirarlo mientras parpadeaba un par de veces./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Eijirō se encogió en su sitio con clara vergüenza y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de manera nerviosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Es muy fuerte y veloz— fue Katsuki quién habló—. Tiene un cuerpo muy resistente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Muchacho, eso no me dice nada. Necesito más información./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"El rubio había estado a punto de responder cuando su acompañante le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y le sonrió con agradecimiento. Entendía que el mayor solo deseaba protegerlo incluso si eso significaba que debía mentir u ocultar parcialmente algunos datos, pero Fat Gum parecía ser un hombre honesto y noble que no sería capaz de dañarles, después de todo había albergado a Tamaki con él durante muchos años y éste no era de las personas que confiaban en cualquiera, eso lo sabía de primera mano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Soy un dragón./span/p 


End file.
